Casablanca, Cowboys, and Cards
by A Vampires Butterfly
Summary: Alfred just wanted to spread the love...Why can't the Allies just let him play the hero! USUK


It was perfect. It was worth getting up at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning and making it before anyone else showed up to get it all together. Hm…Maybe one more…Yes! Perfect. Completely perfect!

Alfred looked over his skillfully finished task with pride, even as he yawned. He would have to take a nap later…Maybe while Arthur was babbling on about whatever plan he had come up with. Why they didn't just stick with his plan confused him a lot. It was a good plan! He saved the day, got all the cash, and they threw him a party filled with lots of good food and things that explode. How hard was that to follow?

"Bloody hell…"

Alfred blinked and turned to face the rest of Allies. It was about time they showed up! Arthur was blocking the door way, seemingly stunned, with Francis close behind and already shoving at his awe struck body. Ivan towered over both them and looked almost childishly confused. He looked at Yao, who looked almost equally befuddled and shrugged.

He grinned at his comrades and spread his arms out to better present the room.

"Like it? I think it brings good feelin' to this room…" he said confidently, spinning around, his arms still held out, to bring attention to the many, many decorations.

"What…I mean, how..? Why would you-?"

Alfred discreetly rolled his eyes at Arthur. Sheesh. He knew the decorating was awesome, but really. Speechlessness? He wanted praise! Not sputtering.

"_Mon cheri_! It is beautiful! I had never realized you possessed so much love for this gorgeous holiday of romance."

Alfred beamed at Francis's praise and accepted the hug he received as soon as the older country got past Arthur. Though…When hands started to wander, he quickly removed himself from the less than trustworthy Frenchman. Francis remained undeterred and had gotten a rose from…Alfred didn't want to think about it.

"I worked really hard on it. It turned out nice, right?" he prompted the group for more compliments but was only met with Francis putting his rose all over his carefully placed decorations. Frowning, he shooed him away and Francis merely moved to shedding clothes. Alfred refused to look. He was way too young to go blind.

"It's as if you got an army of paper hearts and another army of fat babies with bows and arrows and forced them to go at war against each other…" Arthur's speechlessness seemed to cure itself and now his insults were free to be revealed. Alfred hadn't been expecting him to understand the greatness of his décor choices, anyway.

"That's actually a pretty awesome scenario. The cupids would have to win, though, right? 'Cause they're the ones with weapons. What the hearts gonna do against arrows? Not much." He smiled at the twitch Arthur gained and again turned to examine his brilliance.

Draped across every surface were hearts. Red and pinks hearts, mostly. They hung from strings and lace. They were stuck to the walls. They sat on the table. They covered the floor. Rose petals and regular rose also filled the room, held in vases and also sitting around with the hearts. Previously mentioned cupids hung from the ceiling, threatening everyone with pointed love arrows.

"These are odd decorations, _дурак_.(1)" Ivan commented lightly, poking at the bigger-than-his-head heart balloons. Alfred smiled until his face hurt. God damn bastard was gonna pop his freaking balloons! He grabbed the hand before it could give the abused balloon the killing poke. The Russian looked almost pleasantly surprised at his crushing grip.

"Thanks so much, Russia! I really like the balloons, too."

"Oh yes. I love how they look they are drenched in blood."

"Yeah. 'Cept I was really going for the red is the color of love thing."

"Really? I always thought red was the color of passion."

"Love, passion. Who can tell these days, huh?"

"Not you, obviously."

Doom clouds gathered around the two. He just kept smiling, trying his best to crush the bones in Ivan's hand. Ivan kept up his own smile, his other hand moving slowly back towards the balloon, ensuring its destruction.

"But I don't understand what it is all for, aru."

Yao saved the day and managed to keep the two countries from starting a war with each other. The whole world knew what a horrible disaster that would be. Russia versus America? A truly scary idea.

Alfred let go of Ivan's hand and instead moved quickly to Yao's side, steadfastly ignoring the Russian. Ivan saw no point in killing the balloon without an audience and moved on to picking at a heart shaped sugar cookie. Yao was frowning at the chubby, curly haired babies holding weaponry and turned quickly to face Alfred, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Why are these babies trying to shoot people, aru? Are you trying to say that you are teaching your infants to kill, aru?" Yao sounded truly confused and angry at the thought that America was threatening the other countries with children…

Alfred really didn't think he would have this much trouble! Ungrateful people…He had worked hard and all they could do was insult and question! At least Francis liked it…Though, he kinda wished the older nation wouldn't express his approval with nudity.

He pushed up his glasses in frustration before spinning away from Yao and striking the pose of a hero. He would just have to explain to the rest of the world just how awesome his idea truly was!

"My guys have been celebrating this holiday for…Well…uh…A long time! And with the war and all my people goin' off to save your asses, everyone is getting' all lovey dovey, sending letters to their solider sweethearts, inspiring me to spread the heroic love around!" he explained proudly.

"But your 'soldiers' have only been in the war for…Ah. Just a couple months, da?" Russia happily pointed out, head brushing against a couple of the paper hearts hanging from the ceiling, a heart cookie in his hand. Were…Were his hearts burning from the mere touch of Russia?! Alfred felt himself twitch, wanting like mad to shove the larger nation out of the room and away from his precious decorations.

Instead, for the sake of the world, he would sacrifice those hearts. He ignored the Russian and turned to Arthur instead, steadfastly ignoring the imaginary screams the hearts gave off and the smell of burning paper…

"Plus, I came out with this really cool movie called Casablanca and everyone is goin' gaga over it! Not a lot of fighting scenes, but the kind of romantic stuff that everyone loves, right?" His movies were really the best and this one had everyone talking! After watching it a whole bunch, he had decided that to make up for the sad, loveless fate of Rick Blaine, he would decorate the meeting room for Valentine's Day and, well, here they were!

"Nobody cares about your idiotic movies, America. Get this rubbish out of here!" Alfred tripped over himself to stop Arthur and his mad quest to ruin Valentine's Day as the older nation moved to pull down the hearts and lace floating above his head.

"You can't not care about Casablanca!" he protested, yanking Arthur away from his decorations and absently sending the other into the wall. Carefully, he fixed the hearts that had gone askew.

"Ah~! I watched your movie, _mon petit Amérique_! I thought it was a beautiful movie. You mentioned me a lot,_ non_?" Francis butt in, his rose thankfully making sure he wouldn't be going blind any time soon. Alfred grinned at the compliments. No one had thought the little movie would be as big as hit as it was, but damn, he had done good! Arthur just glared at them both, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If the frog likes it and you made it, it can't be any good." Arthur said dismissively from his position on the wall. Alfred quickly shook his head, wanting to prove the Brit wrong. How could he even say he didn't like it if he hadn't seen it! And his movies were awesome!

"No! No! See!" He pulled Arthur by the hand, and forced him so that they stood face to face, eyes staring into each other's. Of course, Arthur was glaring, but that was beside the point.

"The main guy knows his chick is gonna be leaving him! That his true love's gotta leave on that plane with her husband. And even though she is saying she'll stay with him, he knows she'll die with him and live with her husband. And like a true hero, he tells her to get on that plane." He explained, before frowning and pulling Arthur closer to him, ignoring the older nation's protests. Rick had been closer to Ilsa than that.

The room narrowed down and he felt the wind from the plane rustle the hat he suddenly wore. Carefully, he didn't touch Ilsa, knowin' without knowin' he wouldn't be able to let her go if he did.

"And they look at each other. And you know they want to kiss, want to hold onto each other. She's near tears! But he tells her…"

He looks into the black and white version of his beloved's eyes, knowing this is the last time they'll see each other. Ilsa's checks are flushed, but she doesn't try to get away, wanting to know her fate. It lies in the hands of her love's next words.

"If that plane takes off and you're not on there with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."

He tilts up Ilsa's chin, keeping those tears from rolling. They'll always have Paris and he'll always remember her. Hopefully, she'll remember him, too.

"And it is just awesome and all the ladies are always crying at that point 'cause ya see, you want them to stay together, but they can't! The world forces him to sacrifice his love for her!" he proclaimed, releasing and spinning Arthur, so that he could play his role as Ilsa and get on the plane that wasn't there.

"But what does this all have to do with babies with weapons, aru?" Yao dared to ask, completely breaking the scene. Arthur seemed dazed or something and snapped out of it, ready to start shouting at him, if the way his face turned into a tomato said anything. He quickly interrupted the predicted rampage and answered Yao's question, moving swiftly across the room and safely out of Arthur's grasp.

"It's Cupid! Like from…Greece or somethin', I dunno." He slapped Yao's hand away from the baby he had been about to examine. Damn! Why couldn't everyone stop trying to ruin his Valentine's Day spirit!

"Why don't you know what Cupid is! It's Valentine's Day tradition to have them!" he flung his arms around, trying to show just what was wrong with Yao. Ivan took that moment to sit in his chair, a heart cookie in his hand.

"Ah. That is what all this is for? I believe China and I do not celebrate this silly holiday of yours." Ivan said pleasantly, biting the heart cookie in half with a loud crunch. Alfred twitched, looking from Yao to Ivan in horror.

"You didn't know that! Not everyone celebrates the same holidays, you git." Arthur said his tone filled with disapproval. He seemed to have recovered from before and had previously turned his back to Alfred, as if to tell him he was just going to ignore the ex-colony's insanity. But now it seemed this new information couldn't be ignored and he had to tell Alfred just how ignorant he was when it came to the rest of the world.

Alfred didn't pay attention to that, though, shooting over to what he was now referring to as the 'Good Side', seeing as him, Arthur, and Francis were on that side of the room and they celebrated Valentine's Day. Yao and Ivan were on the other side or the 'Bad Side', where all love got destroyed by the evil. Yao just looked confused, while Ivan happily chewed up and ate sugar covered hearts.

"I know not everyone celebrates the same holidays…Though that would make it way easier if they just celebrated the same ones I do…But Valentine's Day! Do they not love?" he 'whispered' to Arthur frantically, keeping a careful eye on the two villains across the room, both of whom could easily hear what he was saying.

He grabbed Arthur's arm as Yao huffed in indignation, seeming, for some reason, unhappy about his ability to love being called into question. Ivan, however, felt no qualms with what was being said. Though…Alfred glared from behind Arthur as the larger nation made a show of snapping yet another heart in half.

"Of course they love. Really now, Alfred. I told you that you have to learn about the rest of the world. It's not just about you and one day your ignorance is going to come back and-" Arthur's babbling faded out as Alfred surveyed the scene. Two villains versus him. He liked those odds. Now, the best proven way to teach villain the wrong of their ways was to beat them in a fight, almost kill them, and then let them repent.

"But do you really think you can handle the both of us, Sheriff?" Ivan dared to ask him, purple eyes gleaming with insane malice under the brim of his cowboy hat. Yao seemed confused, looking down quickly to see his normal outfit had been changed to that of a cowboy's, spurs and all.

"I don't like this at all, aru." The Chinese man whined, but neither main character paid him any mind.

"Ha! At least you're not in a dress!" Arthur spoke up from behind Alfred, trying to rip at his country belle outfit. "It's roasting in this monstrosity! I hate your imagination, Alfred!" A dainty, gloved hand smacked the blond sheriff in the back of the head, almost knocking off his hat.

Said sheriff, frowned and rubbed at the new bruise forming. "Stand back, sugarlips! This ain't no place for purty darlin's like you." He pushed the protesting Arthur further behind him, ignoring the insults to his newly regained western drawl. Damn it, he sounded cool and just because Arthur couldn't understand the awesomeness of cowboys-! Well, now was not the time!

Quickly, he fixed his hat and continued his stare down with Ivan. Neither Arthur, his chosen damsel in distress, or Yao, currently playing the part of the villain's underling, could truly understand just how important the stare down between bad guy and good guy was.

He heard music play, perfect in the background for their stare down. A tumble weed rolled to the other side of the road. This was going to the showdown of the century.

It was the good. Alfred cockily grinned at his title, tilting back his hat to let the bright sun glint off his glasses, the flame of the precarious balanced cigarette sending a little smoke signal from its place on his lip.

The bad. Ivan smiled coldly back at Alfred, fingers moving above his gun holster.

And the ugly. Still naked Francis bothered Arthur, trying to see just what was under his large hoop skirt, forcing them both to squabble. Thankfully, it didn't ruin the intense atmosphere.

_'Some day, I think I'm gonna make a movie about this…With this music, too.'_ Alfred thought to himself, as his inner camera eye focused on Ivan, himself, and Francis and Arthur fighting over and over and over again. It was all part of the build up. Just five more shots of his face staring intently at Ivan's and then, BAM! That Russian wouldn't know what hit him!

"Will you stop this madness and just shoot him already, aru!" Yao shoved at Ivan, ruining the whole thing. Ivan blinked at him, before nodding quickly and grabbing his gun. Alfred just grinned, pulled out his own with a little twirl around his finger, and with a crack fired at the Russian villain.

As expected, the blast knocked Ivan down to the dust. Alfred walked over to him, spurs making their classic ominous tinkling noises before he stood, looming over Ivan. He smirked and blew down his smoking gun, waiting for the fallen Russian to admit defeat and beg for mercy.

"Hm…I don't think this wound will actually kill me…" Ivan commented lightly, looking at the little scratch on his shoulder, barely even tearing his shirt.

Alfred growled in his throat. He had shot the guy and he was even phased, damn it! He resorted to kicking him with his pointed boot and took a small step back as Russia…Giggled at the impact. Now that…That was just bone chill scary.

"You lost. End of story! The hero wins, villain is defeated! Now start celebrating Valentine's Day!" He demanded, his boot flying to kick Ivan while he was down once again.

But it was caught mid kick and purple eyes looked up at him.

"And what makes you so sure you are the hero of this little story?" The chill of Ivan's laughter laced whisper caught everyone, Arthur and Francis actually stopping to stare at the exchange, and Yao pausing in his attempt to free himself of his cowboy garb.

But Alfred remained unfazed. He shook his head, clucking his tongue softly. Slowly, he dropped his cigarette to the ground, boot grinding it into the ground. He wore a confident smile and pointed his gun down, aimed directly at Ivan's head.

For the second time, the loud crack of a gun echoed.

Ivan blinked and tried to look up to see where a bullet sized hole now smoked in his cowboy hat. His hand slipped off the sheriff's boot in confusion. Alfred grinned and twirled his gun around his finger again. Tossing it in the air, the silver weapon landed perfectly, with a soft thump, in its holster at his hip.

"Don't Russians know nuthin'? You got the black hat and I got the white one." Alfred laughed at the confused expressions he got, pushing back the rim of his off white ten galleon hat. These guys just didn't understand how hero stuff worked! "That means I'm the good guy and you're the bad guy! Duh!"

"While that may be true…You've forgotten one important thing, _маленький идиот_.(2)" Ivan said from his place in the dust.

Alfred frowned and tried to think what he could have possibly forgotten. Well, sure, the bad guy was supposed to have been begging for his life at this point, but what could ya do? The villain was Russian! It was asking too much to expect a few non life threatening shots would get some pleads out of the smiling mouth of Ivan. It was too much, even for a hero like him! But…If it wasn't that…Then what could he be forgetting?

"Is that so? Well, I give. What am I forgettin', ya lily livered varmint?" he asked, hand going under his hat to scratch at his head, honestly perplexed.

"The villain always cheats." Ivan said brightly and Alfred looked at him, still confused. At least…He was confused until Ivan pulled out his own gun and shot at his sheriff badge covered heart! Blue eyes wide, he dove out of the way, bullets following his movements. Damn that villain! Alfred jumped behind a barrel, only getting to rest for a minute before the barrel was reduced to a few boards filled with holes. Just how many bullets did Ivan have?!

"Don't come over here! What kind of hero are you?!" Arthur screeched at him over the racket of the rapidly firing gun. Alfred pretty much ignored him, 'cause that was what you were supposed to do when your appointed Damsel In Distress was screaming at you.

Instead, he hid-No. Not hid! Heroes never hide! No, he merely used Francis, his newly dubbed comic relief providing deputy as a…Meat shield. The sheriff frowned as he tightened his grip on the squirming Frenchman. Did meat shield sound better then hiding? Hm…Well, now just wasn't the time to think it over.

"Give up, Sheriff. There is simply no way you are getting out of here alive~" Ivan's voice singsonged its way to his ears and he grit his teeth. No way was he giving up to such a dastardly foe! The gun found its way to his hand and he fired back from his screaming, French meat shield.

"I'll give when Ima dead man!" he shouted back and got ready to give the evilly laughing Russian more then the nick to the shoulder.

"That. Is. IT! Alfred F. Jones! You will stop this idiocy right this second!"

Ivan and Alfred stopped at the same time, both having their thumbs about to fire another 'bullet' at the other, their other hands holding various decorations or, in Alfred's case, decoration ammunition and an annoyed and naked Francis. Yao also stopped in his mass production of origami weapons that he had been supplying to Ivan for a reasonable price.

Arthur stood at the head of the table the others had been using as their borderline, looking altogether Not Pleased. What had started as some crazed American fantasy had somehow turned into an all out Valentine's Day war/showdown. Paper hearts, lace, and many, many cupids had flown across the table and now the meeting room looked like it had faced a heart filled, red, pink, and white Cupid monster that happened to explode when defeated.

It was chaos and Alfred, quickly surveying the room and then Arthur, knew that the older nation was blaming him solely. He just could sense these things.

"This is your fault, you moronic wanker!" Oh yeah, and there was that too. That might have tipped him off…

Alfred didn't even have time to try and speak in his defense before Arthur was storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. If he had gotten time to speak, though, he would've pointed the finger of blame towards who really deserved it!

"Russia…" he growled, vowing that one day the cold nation would feel his wrath. Their showdown wasn't over and as the hero; he couldn't just let the villain get away with this kind of stuff unpunished! But for now, he had an upset England to deal with.

He turned his back to the door, backing away slowly, in case Ivan tried anything, his finger gun loaded. The Russian was pretending to ignore him, eating the last of the cracked and broken heart cookies, but Alfred saw his carefully poised 'gun'. He pointed two fingers at his own eyes and then pointed them at Ivan, mouthing the words 'I'm watching you', before disappearing out of the door to follow after an angry Arthur.

The rest of the Allies looked at each other, the destruction around them, and then at the clock which now read it to be noon, and unanimously decided to go get lunch while they waited for Arthur and Alfred to return.

It took Alfred fifteen minutes and a lot of wrong turns to finally find Arthur. Who knew the building was so confusing! Why was it even this big? What did they even use it for besides the small meeting room? Was the rest of the building even used for anything at all?!

The blond huffed, pushing aside the usual frustration that came with him getting lost. He took a deep breathe, to steady himself. Arthur was probably pissed about the meeting room. The crazy neat freak went on a rant when Alfred's tie was crooked; the chaos that now reined over their room was going to earn him more then two earfuls…

Quietly, he walked over to where Arthur was leaning against the wall and stood in front of him. He put on his best 'not guilty' face. It had worked a lot better when he was little, though, and now it just earned him a disgruntled glare.

"Come on, Arthur…I promise I'll clean it all up." He offered, already planning a way to get out of the promised cleaning. Though it was often a rule that, as a hero, he didn't break his promises, this one he kept his fingers crossed on. It wasn't his fault the mess had been made and he didn't deserve to clean up something he had worked so hard on! If anything, he should be the one upset!

A loud sigh was heard and he looked at Arthur, noticing suddenly that the other blond was slouching against the wall, green eyes hidden with an often seen looked of exasperation on his face. Huh? Arthur never slouched…Was he tired? Maybe it was 'cause he was so old and the showdown had worn him out.

"Do you need a bed or somethin'?" he asked, shuffling his feet out of restlessness. Usually Arthur was saying something by now. Was he sick?

"No, Alfred, I don't need a bed. Just go back to your ridiculous party. I'm perfectly fine." Arthur waved him away, eyes opening only to narrow themselves at him. Huh. Well…He said he was okay. And maybe Ivan had left him a cookie.

Alfred turned to leave when he finally remembered what he had bought when he went looking for decorations. The young nation spun back around, making a loud 'Aha!' noise that startled Arthur and made him jump away from the wall. Alfred held up his finger in a one minute signal, before beginning to dig in his jacket pocket. It was here somewhere…He remembered putting it his pocket to keep himself from losing or forgetting it…Ah!

He pulled out an only slightly crumbled card. It was almost too bright of a red and had a rather ugly looking princess, swooning in front of a literal knight in shining armor. He held it out to Arthur eagerly, grinning. He had been planning to make his own card, but then had been hit by inspiration to decorate the meeting room and had just barely remembered to buy one.

Arthur warily looked at the card, then up at him. "Come on! It's not gonna bite you or anything…" he urged, shoving the card towards Arthur, shaking it incase he didn't see the bright red thing in his hand. With a huff and an eye roll, the card was yanked out of his grasp. Bouncing on his heels, he waited for Arthur's reaction. It had taken him forever to find a good card that said something about him being a hero…

"Life was always quite normal and sane…Now we've met and it's weakened my brain." Arthur paused in his reading to scoff and mutter "what brain?" Alfred chose to ignore this rude comment seeing as he wanted Arthur to read the whole thing.

"My whole life now is like a story book with a beautiful princess and villains that look like other men, but they're evil and bad." Arthur again paused to look at the still bouncing Alfred. "I am going to buy you're whole bloody country thesauruses if the best you can come up with is 'evil and bad'."

"Just shut up and read, old man!" He couldn't help it. Why was Arthur so damn slow?!

"Fine, fine. I'll read you're stupid card…" Arthur took a full minute to glare at him before finally returning to the card.

"They keep trying to make my princess so sad by keeping her from me. It's driving me crazy. But "happily ever after" is not for the lazy." Arthur made a disgusted noise, peering up at him from over the card.

"Just what is your obsession with happily ever after?" he asked, tone incredulous. Alfred was going to strangle him and his critical ways. Any normal person would have just finished the damn card, thanked him, and let him go for the cookies! Ivan was probably destroying them all while Arthur criticized his card choices!

"What is your obsession with reading so slow? Finish the thing already. Sheesh!" Arthur and he had a mini stare off; before the older nation's curiosity got the best of him and he looked back down to read the rest of the stupid card.

"So I'll plan and I'll strive till my princess can see...That her handsome, courageous, hero is me." Arthur raised an eyebrow at Alfred. "I thought this card was about me, not an ego boost to you."

"Just because I make an amazing hero and this card fit everything perfectly and you are just jealous that you don't have people who can be so awesome with their poetry skills, doesn't mean you should stop reading!" He was ready to take the card back and read it to Arthur. This was crazy. If he had known he would get nitpicked, he wouldn't have gotten the bastard anything…

"What do you mean you write better poetry then-I'm reading, I'm reading! Really, Alfred, you can still be so childish…" Arthur seemed to realize Alfred was going to shake him until his bad teeth rattled, so he looked at the card and read the rest. A slow pink flush started to creep up Arthur's neck and then to his face as he read.

"That's what I dream; to make my dreaming come true…The only thing needed is the presence of you. To be by my side, in the picture I see. As the princess I'll love for eternity." Arthur cleared his throat, closing the card with a small slap. Alfred grinned easily now. Finally he was done reading and he could go try and see if there was any hope for future cookie snacking.

"You do –ahem- realize I am a man, don't you?" Arthur asked, seeming to be trying to glare at him. The effect was ruined by the blush, but Alfred gave him points for trying.

"'Course you're a guy." He said, weirded out by the question. So what if he constantly imagined Arthur as a girl? It didn't mean he was stupid. It just meant that he thought Arthur was really weak and girly. He opened his mouth to tell him so, but actually stopped and thought about it, before closing his mouth again. Nah…He'd wait until Easter to break out that little gem.

"And…You actually….Well. What I mean to say is…You love me, Alfred?" Arthur asked him quietly, holding onto the card tightly.

Alfred laughed, relieved. That was why he was acting so weird? Jeez! He had thought he didn't like the card or something! Arthur didn't take his laughter well though and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, damn it…For a D.I.D., you hit hard…" he mumbled to himself, rubbing at his abused arm. "I mean, yeah, of course I love you. Are we done with this? Those cookies were really expensive and if Russia eats them all, I just know he won't buy more!" he tried to keep his voice from whining –heroes don't whine- but he deserved a cookie, didn't he?

"Stop focusing on your gullet for a moment! You can't just give me this card, say you love me, and then go stuff your face with cookies!" Arthur's pink flush was turning that angry red again.

Alfred did a small mental sigh. And Arthur wondered why he always thought of him as a girl. It would be better to defuse the ticking rant bomb waiting to happen. Then he could go back to his ruined Casablanca haven and have his sought after cookie! So he did the thing all heroes do when their damsel needs to have proof of love.

He kissed the living day lights out of Arthur and then dragged him into the nearest empty room.

…Okay. So maybe the second part would only be done if the hero were in a movie for grown ups…It worked, either way.

Many hallways away, as Arthur and Alfred celebrated Valentine's Day for the sake of getting cookies, a blond man sat in his chair, surrounded by the destroyed Valentine's Day decorations with a white bear sitting in his lap. They were both eating the very last two cookies. The man looked down at the bear.

"Do you think anyone will give me a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ca-na-da…"

Hello there~! A Vampires Butterfly here. I hope you enjoyed this little insane Valentine's Day fic!

1 – according to my handy dandy Google Transalator this little word means idiot in Russian.

2 – This one means little idiot in Russian! Woo! Fun with other languages!

I do not own Casablanca, the poem Alfred gave Arthur, The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, Hetalia, or anything, really, except the idea for this. And, really, I wish I didn't even own that….''

Thanks for reading~ With much love, A Vampires Butterfly ^.^


End file.
